WrestleMania XXVII AXXESS
Enjoy a fun-filled day of autograph and photo sessions with your favorite WWE Superstars, Divas and Legends. Plus WrestleMania activities including Superstar Snapshots, Superstar Entrance, WWE Memorabilia, live matches and Q&As at the Main Ring, Kid Zone, Undertaker's Graveyard, WWE Shop, and much more! WrestleMania AXXESS Attractions *1. Welcome Mat – Get what you need at this out-of-the box welcome center. Fans will be offered literature and assistance at this entrance feature. *2. Diva Photo Shoot Presented by Twix – Get a photo with your favorite WWE Divas. *3. Superstar Entrance – Fans can act out their favorite WWE Superstars’ ring entrance while being announced into the ring by a WWE announcer and download their experience at home to show off to their friends. *4. Superstar Signings – Get an autograph with your favorite WWE Superstar, Diva or Legend at stations located throughout WrestleMania Axxess. *5. VIP Superstar Signings* – Get the full VIP experience at Axxess – skip-the-line at several Axxess attractions, ring-side access at Main Event and a special autograph with a top WWE Superstar of your choice – including John Cena, Undertaker, Triple H, Shawn Michaels and more! *6. Concessions – Take a break from all the excitement that WrestleMania Axxess has in-store for you at this eating area where you can enjoy a quick bite to eat and an ice cold beverage. *7. WWE Broadcast Center – On Thursday night be part of a special taping at WrestleMania Axxess to air the following night on SmackDown...and you may be on TV! *8. WWE Memorabilia – Experience WWE history while walking through the memorabilia area showcasing authentic WWE memorabilia from our Hall of Famers to our current Superstars. *9. The Main Event – Live matches and Q&As featuring WWE Superstars! *10. WWE All Stars Video Game Zone Presented by THQ – WWE fans and gamers – the greatest matchups haven't happened until now! Jump in the ring with the hottest new arcade-style video game from THQ, WWE All Stars. *11. WWE Championship Titles – Get up close and personal with these memorabilia displays. Fans will check out past and present WWE Championship belts. *12. Vince McMahon's Limo & Stone Cold Steve Austin's 4x4 – Check out Stone Cold Steve Austin's 4x4 that he rode to and around the ring at WrestleMania 25 for the ultimate beer bash and Vince McMahon's infamous limo! *13. Count Trivia – Test your skills against the buzzer. Participants will win prizes and bragging rights at this “know it all” attraction. *14. Cover Shoot presented by WWE Magazine – Have your photo taken and inserted onto the cover of a WWE magazine. *15. Hornswoggle's House Presented by Skittles – Check out Hornswoggles’ under-the-ring house! *16. A Tribute to Mr. WrestleMania – 2011 Hall of Fame Inductee Shawn Michaels – Check out one-of-a-kind outfits that Shawn Michaels wore at past WrestleManias! *17. Undertaker's Graveyard – Experience your dark side; walk through the cemetery with tombstones featuring the Undertaker's 18 WrestleMania victims. *18. Superstar Ink – The world is divided into two kinds of people; those who have tattoos and those who are afraid of people with tattoos; which one are you? Get painted in this authentic tattoo parlor. *19. WWEShop – Fans of all ages will be enticed to purchase the hottest WrestleMania 27 gear and products with the option of purchasing on-line products at nearby kiosks. *20. Mr. McMahon's Office – For the first time ever, check out Mr. McMahon's office! *21. John Cena's Car Display – For the first time ever, check out seven of John Cena's hottest American Muscle cars! Superstar Appearances *'THURSDAY, March 31' :*6:00 – 8:00 p.m. :*CM Punk, The Big Show, Dolph Ziggler, Nexus, Jack Swagger, Hornswoggle, Gail Kim, and more! :*8:00 – 10:00 p.m. :*Kane, Randy Orton, John Morrison, Alberto Del Rio, The Corre, Sheamus, The Bellas, Lay- Cool, and more! *'FRIDAY, APRIL 1' :*6:00 – 8:00 p.m. :*John Cena, R Truth, Dolph Ziggler, The Great Khali, Evan Bourne, Eve, Natalya and more! :*8:00 – 10:00 p.m. :*The Miz, Alex Riley, Edge, Booker T, “Rowdy” Roddy Piper, Arn Anderson, Beth Phoenix, Maryse, The Bellas, and more! *'SATURDAY, APRIL 2' :*Session 1 :*8:00 – 10:00 a.m. :*Sheamus, John Morrison, Ted DiBiase, “Million Dollar Man” Ted DiBiase, Alberto Del Rio, Ricardo Rodriguez, Sgt. Slaughter, Alicia Fox, Melina and more! :*10:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. :*Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Mark Henry, Kelly Kelly, The Bellas, Jerry “The King” Lawler, Jim Ross, and more! :*Session 2 :*1:00 – 3:00 p.m. :*Booker T, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Sheamus, Dusty Rhodes, Gail Kim, Maryse, and more! :*3:00 – 5:00 p.m. :*John Morrison, The Undertaker, The Corre, Beth Phoenix, Daniel Bryan, Harley Race, and more! :*Session 3 :*6:00 – 8:00 p.m. :*The Big Show, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, R Truth, Dolph Ziggler, “The Mouth of the South” Jimmy Hart, Santino Marella, Vladimir Kozlov, Tamina, and more! :*8:00 – 10:00 p.m. :*Wade Barrett, The Corre, The Usos, Tyson Kidd, Primo, David Hart Smith, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, and more! *'SUNDAY, APRIL 3' :*Session 1 :*8:00 – 10:00 a.m. :*“Rowdy” Roddy Piper, The Miz, Alex Riley, Daniel Bryan, Nexus, Christian, R Truth, Eve, and more! :*10:00 am – 12:00 p.m. :*Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels, Wade Barrett, Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, Mae Young, Kelly Kelly, and more! :*Session 2 :*12:30 – 2:30 p.m. :*“Million Dollar Man” Ted DiBiase, Goldust, Chris Masters, Mark Henry, Dusty Rhodes, JTG, Jack Swagger, Gail Kim, Ted DiBiase and more! :*2:30 – 4:30 p.m. :*Chief Jay Strongbow, “Million Dollar Man” Ted DiBiase, Sgt. Slaughter, Darren Young, Tyler Reks, Primo, Trent Barreta, Curt Hawkins, Ricky “The Dragon” Steamboat, Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, and more! *'Talent subject to change' *VIP Schedule (Sold out) :*Thursday, March 31 :*8:00 - 10 p.m.: Meet WWE Superstar Randy Orton *Friday, April 1 :*6:30 - 8:30 p.m.: Meet WWE Superstar John Cena :*8:30 - 10:00 p.m.: Meet WWE Superstar Edge *Saturday, April 2 :*Session 1 (10:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m.): Meet WWE Superstar Triple H :*Session 2 (1:10 - 3:00 p.m.): Meet WWE Superstar Rey Mysterio :*Session 2 (3:10 - 5:00 p.m.): Meet WWE Superstar The Undertaker *Sunday, April 3 :*Session 1 (8:30 - 10:30 a.m.): Meet WWE Superstar The Miz with Alex Riley :*Session 1 (10:30 a.m. - 12:00 p.m.): Meet 2011 WWE Hall of Fame inductee Shawn Michaels Images of 2011 AXXESS Day 1 Source Day 2 Source Day 3 Source Day 4 Source WrestleMania Ticket Mania :WrestleMania tickets become available in Atlanta WM27 Tickets.1.jpg WM27 Tickets.2.jpg WM27 Tickets.3.jpg WM27 Tickets.4.jpg WM27 Tickets.5.jpg WM27 Tickets.6.jpg WM27 Tickets.7.jpg WM27 Tickets.8.jpg WM27 Tickets.9.jpg WM27 Tickets.10.jpg See also *WM Axxess - Day 1 *WM Axxess - Day 2 *WM Axxess - Day 3 External links *AXXESS at WWE.com Category:WrestleMania